Reflections
by AHewlett
Summary: Drabble and AU a little bit. Harry spends time with this family and reflecting.


Reflections

By

Miracle Angel Summers

**SUMMARY:** -Drabbles/AU-ish- Harry spends time with this family and reflecting.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, apart from Vincent.

**TIMELINE: **After Chosen and way after the HP books.

**DISTRIBUTION:** If you want this story on your site, please tell me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In this story Buffy is the same age as Harry since in the books Harry was born in 1981.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:** This might be continued, I'm not sure yet. I'll wait and see what the reviews say.

**FEEDBACK: **(On here) Please press the review button, (on my website) Please sign the guestbook and on (TTH) look down at the bottom where it says ADD REVIEW!

**RATING: **G

**BETA: **Robyn (Thanks honey!)

**SITES:** TTH, my website and here

_**Italics indicate flashbacks**_

Harry smiled as he watched his son being lowered into the small bath, the little body was slippery. His son kicking and splashing water into the air. Harry frowned when some of it got into his mouth.

"You could settle down kid, it would be so much easier for the rest of us…"

His son answered by just kicking more water.

Harry gently took the dipper and watched the water run over the tiny body. While doing this he wondered if his father had felt this way the first time he'd had to given him a bath. Had there been soap and nervousness about the right temperature of the water? Had he squealed and splashed about or had he just slipped into the water without crying?

Harry pondered.

Now that he was married, with his own son, he always wondered

"_I'm pregnant…"_

"_You're what?" Harry had asked, shocked out of his system. They had only been married for two years!_

"_I'm pregnant," she said. _

_After a moment when it finally sunk in, he picked her up and he kissed her deeply._

"I take it that was a good sign your happy?" she asked and he smirked, nodding once more before taking them to their room where he showed her that this was a very good sign.

As he smoothed over the water on his son's head, Harry heard the door creak behind him. The sound was so familiar; he had almost stopped hearing it all. "What's with the look, Harry?"

He looked at her from over his shoulder and his eyes looked over her small body. They had been worried she couldn't carry to full term. Everyone, including him, had been worried that she wouldn't be able to carry the baby to full term. His worries matched hers and also their families. The pregnancy had been complicated, her metabolism faster than others or something like that.

Harry was always grateful for the miracle that his wife's pregnancy went full term and gave birth to their child, a son. Their link to the future of Potters, spanning back from the past; from Vincent to Harry to James and beyond that.

A line of Potters from past to future, stretching out, it was sort of an immortality. Eternity, generations.

"Nothing, Buff," he replied.

_She was citrus and spice; vanilla perhaps. Other girls had been strawberries, or pepper. She had tang and flavour, but without the edge._

_"You're not wholly human," she muttered circling him before stopping in front of him, when they first met._

_"Neither are you," came the reply. "What are you?" she had asked and he just smirked, not answering her. After 4 minutes he said, "I'm a wizard and you, are a slayer."_

Harry loved the way his wife moved. She had a ballerina grace and she walked in sunshine and darkness with no fear.

Oh how he envied that.

"How's little Vince doing?" she asked, kneeling next to him. "Well he hasn't drowned you yet, so Daddy must be doing well." She grinned at him as he glared in reply.

She winced when Vincent kicked water at her, making a mark on her sweater and Harry grinned, "Serves you right."

"Want me to take him?"

Harry shook his head; "You go ahead and go back to whatever it was you were doing. We're fine here."

Buffy leaned over and kissed Harry full on the mouth, and all he could taste citrus and spice or was that the bubble bath? Buffy leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips and then left her two men to finish the bath.

Harry's eyes washed over the small body, his hands gently washing the tiny fingers, the pudgy arms and legs, gently washing the little tiny penis and testicles.

_Harry knew he was thin, many people had told him but when they met, she was even thinner. Every now and then when she would come out of the shower (sometimes him following her) she would complain that she wanted her figure back._

_Her body had filled out nicely after her pregnancy, her breasts were fuller and she even got her curves. Yet, she stilled complained._

Harry washed Vincent's face and his son just cried, "Oh don't make a fuss. I'm only cleaning you."

But Vince continued to wail.

_They had met years before, starting out as friends, turning into best friends before taking the leap. She had arrived in Sunnydale, 4 years ago after destroying her hometown. She started up the new Watchers Council, where Harry had found a job there._

_Her two ex boyfriends, vampires with souls, weren't happy when they heard the engagement. Harry loved to remind Angel and Spike that they now had girlfriends, they were no longer needed in the singles market. Buffy loved it when Harry did this, it was nice to see the vampires put in their place._

Buffy came in just in time to see Harry gently pull their son out of the tub. She took the baby and wrapped a towel around him, laying him on the changing mat that Harry had put there before he started the bath.

He pulled out a dry diaper and looked his son over; "He's bloody small..."

His wife rolled her eyes; "He'll grow. Honestly."

"And get into trouble like his parents…or burn down Hogwarts."

"My son isn't burning down Hogwarts!"

Harry smirked and just kissed his wife. Vincent James Potter was too much like his parents…

Hogwarts wouldn't know what had hit it.


End file.
